


Our Family (and Other Animals)

by supercali



Series: Our Family (and other animals) [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Children, Future Fic, M/M, mentions of fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercali/pseuds/supercali
Summary: Future Fic - It's birthday time!





	

**Author's Note:**

> For @MellMellMell12 :). I hope you like it! I tried to keep it fluffy but the tiny bit of angst crept in! No Whites in sight though!
> 
> I am not an expert on adoption but once I had the idea in my head of Robert empathising with them I had to do it.

As he entered the house Robert could already hear the screams. Putting down the bags in his hands he went through to the garden at the back of the house, a smile already crossing his face.

The garden was quite frankly a mess. At one end there was a bouncy castle being attacked by at least ten children and unsurprisingly their dog, Barney, and next to that a big paddling pool with toys strewn everywhere in between. Victoria and Diane were laying out a table full of child friendly party food which if experience was anything to go by would be devoured in mere minutes and Chas and Liv were chatting on the other side of the garden.

In the middle of all the chaos was his husband. He strode over to him, a smile already on Aaron's face as he saw him.

“What have you done to my garden?” Aaron laughed, “Paddling pool?”

“Ah, yeah it's Marlon’s. His and Carly’s contribution as it's so hot.” It was blisteringly hot in their back garden, everyone in sun dresses or shorts and t-shirts even Aaron, comfortable to do so in his own home even with the extra people around.

“Hmm, they're not the ones clearing up the mess though.”

“Shoulda been home on time then.”

“Like I told you, blame Nicola! She's the one who kept adding meetings.” He was supposed to have been back home the night before but no Nicola had to have her way. “I'll remember this when it’s her kids birthdays!”

“No you won't.” No he wouldn't. The old Robert would have, wouldn't be able to resist but now he's changed, knows how important family life really is. He puts his arms round Aaron's waist, pulling him close. “Missed you.”

“Mmm, you too. Are the kids angry at me?”

“Nah, not really, but Will wouldn't open his presents until you got here. We had breakfast at the pub with Mum instead and then took Barney for a walk. He's fine, I promise.” Aaron knew what was going through his mind, knew him better than he knew himself most of the time. He never wanted to let his kids down, didn't want them to ever feel unloved or that they'd disappointed him in any way.

It has taken nearly three years for them to have their family. They talked about it for a long time, both of them having doubts about their ability to be good enough. In the end the thought of giving a child a home was enough to make their minds up on adoption. Lots of meetings, inspections and questions about Aaron's criminal record were answered before they were finally accepted.

Robert kissed Aaron, enjoying being close to him after two days away, before letting him go and quietly making his way over to his children. He could see six year old William playing on the bouncy castle while his four year old daughter Charlotte, or Charlie as she insisted, was sitting on the grass with her friends chattering away.

When they had first looked at adopting it was always babies that they talked about but in reality there were more toddlers needing homes. When Robert had heard the story of the two he hadn’t even needed to look at Aaron. His husband had just taken his hand in agreement. Brother and sister they had lost their parents nine months before Aaron and Robert met them, in a house fire and had no other family. Thankfully neither of them were hurt, and while Charlie barely remembered them, Will still had occasional nightmares and Robert would often spend hours at night, Will next to him, rocking him back to sleep or reading quietly until he calmed. On most of those nights Aaron would end up comforting Robert when he came back to bed. Despite their heartbreak they were both lovely kids who adored their adoptive parents, and who were thoroughly spoiled by the extended family.

Robert crept up behind his little girl before scooping her up and smothering her forehead in kisses. “Hi sweetheart.”

“Daddy!” When he put her down she wrapped her arms around his legs. He loved hearing her call him Dad. She pretty much always had called them both Dad, while William, with more memories of his parents still struggled to, more often than not using their names, not that either of them minded.

“You havin’ fun?” She nodded her head so fast he’s surprised she didn’t hurt herself. “Good. Dad told me you had breakfast at the pub, which I suppose means you won’t have room for any birthday cake huh?” As she insisted she would he felt his son barrel into his legs almost sending him flying, the dog close behind seemingly barking his happiness at his return.

“Rob! Did you see the pool?” He crouched beside him, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

“I did. Happy birthday mate. I’m sorry I wasn’t here this morning.”

“It’s ok. I didn’t open my presents yet.” Robert ruffled his soft blonde hair.

“Mmm, Aaron said. You could have, you know. I wouldn’t have been angry or anything.” He looked up as Aaron came up and crouched beside him, Charlotte immediately curling into his side. “We’ll do them later, make your day last even longer. You go play with your friends, I’m going to convince Aaron to make me a cuppa.”

“Oh are you?” Aaron teased, but Robert knew he would, no one made tea like Aaron. They watched as the kids went back to their friends, the squealing and screaming going up a notch making them wince. It was days like today that they were glad their garden faced away from the village because they were sure there’d be complaints about the noise.

“You love me, don’t you?” Robert stood up straight, groaning as his knees complained at him. “God I’m getting old.”

“So they say. Come on, old man, there’s a deckchair with your name on it on the patio.” Aaron reached up and kissed him softly before disappearing into the kitchen. Robert all but collapsed into the chair, next to Diane and Chas who were happily watching the children playing. Liv and Vic were now in the middle of them all, seemingly supervising some game or other. It wasn’t a game Robert recognised but the kids were happy enough. He knew he and Aaron would have to take their turn but right now he just wanted to sit and enjoy watching his family. A few minutes later Aaron reappeared with a tray of mugs, handing them out to the adult guests.

“What’s in the bags?” He asked, sitting on the edge of the steps leading down to the lawn next to Robert’s chair. Robert tries to look innocent, he really does. “Robert?”

“Just...I saw the lego set, it goes with the one we already got him, and...I had to get Charlie something then didn’t I?” Aaron merely raised his eyebrows at his husband. “Don’t start.”

“You spoil them.”

“Hmm, don’t think I don’t know about the stops at Bob’s after school for chocolate cake or milkshakes when I’m not here. They’re good kids, they can handle a few treats.”

“I know. Just don’t make a habit of it, huh?” Aaron leant back against his legs hand ruffling to dog’s fur as he laid beside him panting away in the heat. “They’re happy aren’t they?” It hadn’t been easy, it had taken adjustments on everyone’s part but finally it looked like their family was settled and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr  @nooneelsecomesclose17


End file.
